To Love and Die in Fields of Ice
by Ruler of Eden
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya is dying, and looks back to happier times. The times when he had someone to love. Toushiro x Yachiru
1. Opening Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters in this story (except for the originals I come up with).

BLEACH

To Love and Die in Fields of Ice  
The Story of Toushiro Hitsugaya and Yachiru Kusajishi

Opening Act: The Pendulum Shall Stop

Toushiro Hitsugaya lay dying on the cold, hard ground. He would soon meet his end. He reflected on happier times in his life. He looked back and saw all who he truly loved. He saw Momo, and all the time he spent making fun of her. _Momo, can you ever forgive me? I cannot die peacefully without apologizing to you._ He thought. He was truly sorry that he hadn't cherished their friendship.

He looked back and saw Rangiku, and he saw all of his squad, every one of his subordinates that had so greatly honored and respected him. He would continue to live on in every one of their hearts, and he could almost smile through all of his pain.

Then he began to shed the tears his body had so longed for. He had never, in his entire time in the Gotei 13, shed one tear. But now, in the end of his life, he had found a reason to cry. He looked back and saw the one person he truly loved more than any other. He saw her wondrous, glossy hair, her cheeks tinged with a blush, and those beautiful eyes. Oh, how he loved those big, cute eyes. _Of everyone that will miss me, I know you will miss me the most. And of everyone that I will miss, it will be you that I will miss the most. I will always cherish our time together, and always love you. I cannot express the happiness you made me feel… _the small, white-haired captain thought.

"I'm sorry that I must leave you…"

"…**Yachiru."**


	2. Act I, Hour I

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters in this story (except for the originals I come up with).

BLEACH

To Love and Die in Fields of Ice  
The Story of Toushiro Hitsugaya and Yachiru Kusajishi

Act I, Hour 1: A Love Formed

Yachiru sat in her company's office, reading a book, while Kenpachi sat drinking sake with Ikkaku and Yumichika. She was suddenly stricken with a memory sequence, which happened to her occasionally. She remembered the first time Ichigo and Kenpachi fought. It had been several years since she had first watched them fight. She had grown since then, becoming more mature, not calling people by nicknames, but by their real names. She had grown as well, and she now looked like a young teenager.

She was gorgeous. Her pink hair had grown all the way down her back, and she normally let it hang down. Her eyes were still the reddish-hazel they had always been, but they had lost the child-like gleam, and seemed much more beautiful. Her curves were near perfect, and her chest had developed to be about a C size. Her personality had become much more serious, but there were times that she still acted child-like. She had developed a growing interest in romance novels, and read them non-stop, secretly trying to learn how she could get a boyfriend of her own.

She never had any interest in boys, but now her hormones were beginning to affect her, and she was constantly trying to picture herself with all of the boys in the Seireitei. But she could just never see a real relationship between any of them. And besides, Kenpachi had never let her be interested in boys until just recently. She desperately needed somebody, and she had her eyes on a certain someone for a while now.

Toushiro sat in the silence of his office doing his paperwork, along with the paperwork that his lieutenant had left undone. Outside, it was raining, and he found the noise relaxing. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and he broke the silence by speaking up, "Yes? Who is there?"

A feminine voice that he did not usually hear almost squeaked in response, "Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of 11th Company, Captain. May I come in?"

The captain was pleased with being addressed as his rank for once, and replied, "Yes, but please drop the formalities." The door slid open, and he was suddenly stricken with slight love. The gorgeous pink-haired girl stood in his doorway, soaked in rain, and shivering.

"Toushiro, can I stay here tonight? It's really cold outside, and I can't find my company's office…" She laughed nervously, as if embarrassed. Toushiro almost saw this as an opportunity to get away from his work, and welcomed her in. He brought her a towel and a blanket, and invited her into the recreational area of his office. They sat down on the couch, and the silence was suddenly broken.

"Yachiru, what were you doing out this late at night?" Toushiro said, nervously. It was 10 PM.

"I… Well, I went out earlier looking for Yumichika because I wanted his opinion on a new outfit I bought, and I got lost, so when it started raining, I wanted to find somewhere to stay, and I was so relieved when I found your place…" this was an outright lie; she had come here on purpose, looking for a warm place and a person to stay with. Her plan was going smoothly so far.

"Well, I'm happy to let you stay here, Yachiru. I couldn't bear to see you all wet like that. I'll have to let your captain know about this, though. I'm sure he'll under…" Toushiro stopped, because he felt Yachiru scooting closer to him. He blushed heavily, but she couldn't see that, and he decided to embrace the opportunity, and he also got closer to her.

They both sat in silence, enjoying each other's warmth. Yachiru was smiling, Toushiro could tell. Her head was nuzzled up against his chest, and he could smell her hair, and the scent was overwhelming; Toushiro absolutely loved the sweet smell, which was kind of like Strawberries and Watermelon put together. Toushiro wouldn't admit it, but he loved watermelon. He began running his fingers through her hair too, and this too felt good, because it felt like silk.

Yachiru cuddled further into his chest, pulling the blanket over both of them. She turned towards Toushiro, and gave him a look that was so helpless and innocent, that he almost melted. He slowly leaned in, and the pressure between their lips grew, until they were completely locked. Toushiro could taste her breath; she had eaten strawberries recently, and he loved the taste.

Yachiru leaned closer and closer to Toushiro until he fell backwards, their faces still stuck together like magnets, and he began to rub her back, which she thought felt great. Toushiro had Yachiru's arms wrapped around his neck, and he could not imagine being any happier, when he began exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue, which tasted even more like strawberries. She let him go ahead on this, because she needed someone, and she had finally found that someone. Toushiro continued massaging Yachiru's back, and she eventually fell asleep in his arms. He stopped kissing her, shifting into a position where he could sleep with her in his arms. He eventually began to nod off, and was soon out like a light bulb.

Rangiku walked into her captain's office, prepared to apologize for shopping instead of doing her work, but found the desk empty. She called around, but couldn't find him. Then she found the captain asleep in the recreation room, and was about to wake him up, when she saw the pretty little pink haired girl in his arms. "Captain, you sly dog, I never knew you were such a smooth operator." She said aloud, while inside she thought something completely different. _So he finally found someone to enjoy his life with. I'm so relieved; maybe now he'll loosen up a bit. _She walked out of the office with a small grin on her face. "Maybe I'll go see Gin, or drink with Izuru." She was wondering what to do this late at night, seeing as she was a night person. She never disliked the day, she just found it hard to sleep at night, especially with a new development like this.


	3. Act I, Hour VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters in this story (except for the originals I come up with).

BLEACH

To Love and Die in Fields of Ice  
The Story of Toushiro Hitsugaya and Yachiru Kusajishi

Act I, Hour VIII: Meeting of the Captains

When Toushiro awoke, he was confused at first. He forgot he had fallen asleep here… with Yachiru! He wasn't holding her anymore, and he stood up to look for her. Rubbing his eyes, he walked to his desk to write a note to his lieutenant. _Rangiku, I'm going out for a while. Please don't do anything too stupid. You can skip your paperwork for today. Toushiro._ As he finished writing the note, a loud voice popped out from behind him, "Good morning, Captain!" He knew that it was his lieutenant trying to scare him again.

"Good morning, Rangiku. You probably already read my note, so do not to follow me." As he was talking, a Hell Butterfly flew in through the open window, landing on Toushiro's outstretched finger. A look of terror washed over the captain's face, and he sent the butterfly away. "I have summons to the office of Eleventh Company for certain reasons. Please mind the office while I'm gone." Toushiro was visibly scared, shaking in his robes.

"Okay captain, but I know that you're hiding something from me. Would you tell me?" Rangiku seemed to still be a bit drunk from drinking with Gin and Izuru the night before. She obviously knew what it was, but she felt like missing with her captain a little bit.

"It's… Well… I, uh… It's like this. Yachiru came here last night and started acting like we were together, and I kind of… went with it. So now, I'm pretty sure Zaraki has caught wind of this, and is going to kill me or something. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure there's going to be a fight. I may or may not die." Toushiro seemed unsure of his fate with Kenpachi, but was sure that being summoned to the Squad Eleven quarters after making out with their lieutenant (not to mention sleeping with her in his arms).

Yachiru felt guilty going out and staying with Toushiro without telling her captain, so when she returned the following morning, she spilled everything to Kenpachi. At first he had a look of shock, and tried to remain calm as he asked the young girl, "Yachiru, do you really like him?" The peppy little girl had finally seemed to calm down for once as she told Kenpachi the truth.

"Captain, I can't imagine my life without him anymore. I want to be with him for the rest of my life." The young lady was the most serious she had ever been. Kenpachi could see how much the girl had matured. He hated to admit it, but Yachiru had grown up. She was no longer the little girl that rode around on his shoulder; she was a young lady who was his lieutenant.

Yachiru was now scared for Toushiro's life. Her captain loved to fight, and he would never die, no matter how badly he was hurt. Toushiro could fight and fight and it wouldn't matter; he would die at the hands of Kenpachi if they had a fight. She couldn't let that happen. She would rather die herself than see Toushiro die.

"Captain, please don't fight with him! I beg you, I love him and couldn't live without him, and I know he'll die if he fights you! Please Kenny!" Yachiru's makeup was smearing down her face. Kenpachi knew how desperate she was from the last word she said. She hadn't called him 'Kenny' in many, many years.

"Alright, I promise to you, I won't fight with that boy. I swear it, on my life." Yachiru's face lit up, and Kenpachi knew that this little girl was serious about that boy.

Toushiro knocked on Kenpachi's office door, and was answered with, "Come in, Captain. I've been expecting you." Toushiro wasn't sure whether to be scared of honored to be addressed as 'Captain'. He slid open the door, and was greeted with Yachiru and Kenpachi kneeling before him.

Kenpachi bowed before him, a sight that shocked him. He had never known any Captain of Squad 11 to be so polite. The young captain bowed in response, and when he rose, Kenpachi had a grin on his face. Toushiro shifted into a defensive position, moving his hand to his sword.

Kenpachi didn't look surprised, but told him to lower his hands. "I'm not going to attack you, Toushiro. I've sworn on my life that I will not attack you." The silver-haired captain proceeded to kneel in front of the Captain and Adjutant of the 11th Squad.

"Captain Zaraki, why have you summoned me here? You know I'm a very busy man." Toushiro tried his best not to sound completely frightened of the large man in front of him. He calmed his nerves a bit by studying the wonderful body of Yachiru, but that just scared him more, thinking what Kenpachi would do to him…

"Captain Hitsugaya, let's just get right to the point. Yachiru loves you, and I want to tell you that I'm okay with that. I won't interfere with your love life or hers, but the other captains may not take it as lightly as me. You may not want to tell the other captains about this. That being said, I'm glad that Yachiru has found her first love in you Toushiro, and I want you to treat her with the utmost respect."

The entire time that Zaraki was talking, Toushiro was half paying attention to Yachiru, who was looking away while blushing very heavily; Toushiro could tell that Kenpachi was embarrassing her.

"Captain, I understand what you're saying, but I think you're embarrassing Yachiru. As her significant other, I would ask you to finish your speech so that we may be together…alone." Toushiro cracked a grin when he saw Yachiru start snickering at his formality. He was glad that he could make her laugh that quick.

"I understand. Again, I thank you for coming here today; I'm sure you must've been very scared of what I would do to you for sleeping with Yachiru, but don't worry." Zaraki's mouth went straight into a big smile at his comments.

"I don't like that you put it that I 'slept with her.' You finished with this meeting, Zaraki?"

"Yeah. You two have fun now." And with that, the three stood up, and with one smooth flash-step, Toushiro scooped Yachiru into his arms and left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go! There's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, I found a picture that totally fits my description of Yachiru's older version. Whoever drew this has a gorgeous art style. There's a link in my profile if you were trying to visualize how Yachiru looked in this story, there you go. Thanks for reading, there should be an update soon


End file.
